The Company Board of Directors
The Company Board of Directors, '''or known simply as the ''Directory'', is the central strategic decision-making group within the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]]. Composed mainly of First Generation Company Members, the Directory has seen, organized and reformed the company throughout since its inception in 11-19th September, 2012. The Directory's influence encompasses all aspects of the Company and each Directory member can raise or lower prices and set Company policies at will unless another member disapproves. The Directory can kick members with impunity as demonstrated in the June Reforms and is given the power of raising new regiments and even choosing homeservers as well as setting rules and guidelines for the Company in general. Organization and Composition All Directory members are theoretically equal and each can act autonomously in making decisions but can be vetoed by another Directory member though rarely this happens as the group is composed of friends that call themselves a brotherhood. Most members of the Directory come from the 222nd South Aspermont "Old Guard" Regiment, the most senior and prestigious regiment in the UTC. Up until 5th-6th September of 2015, all Directory members came from the Old Guard, but the appointment of GunOverdose marked the first time a Director came from a different regiment. The following are Company Directors according to seniority: *Irishkaiser' *'VerGath' *[[killahamsta|k'illahamsta']]† *'Dragon0912'† *'Avver' *GunOvderdose ''Note: people marked with ''† are retired and no longer play the game. There are also honorary Directory members that have barely played MineZ, only having played once or twice, their membership in the ? Clan is honored that they are given equal rank to ''Company Director. They are: *'Yorty'† *'DarkByte'† *'FluffyCactacae'† Strangely, most of the Directory's meetings go on facebook messages. This may explain why Directory membership isn't open as the Original Members find it uncomfortable to add people who they only know from video games. Directory's Influence The Company initially had no set price before January 2013 and most was actually barter though there were popular price choices, it mostly depended on the mood. The Southern War, however, forced the Directory to standardize prices and the group minimum required for a trade run. It was the Directory who set up the original system of Atlantic and Pacific Teams and gave permission for the initial sub-groups to operate such as QuART, 222nd I.B. and Totanforce. The Directory also handled all public relations and made decisions on how best to attract members and other players to the UTC. The original policy was simply getting advertisement, but following the events of 2013, the Directory began to become more sophisticated and expanded its ambitions and goals from simple trading and business. The Company's loss of US11 server sparked outrage, leading to the Virginian protest, not organized by the Directory but used as an opportunity to give attention to the Homeserver Communities. The Directory's efforts resulted in the overturning of multiple bad decisions the Shotbow Network undertook and forced them to clean their reputation by turning the public against them. However, many of the Directory after loss of US11, simply lost interest and left the game. Other than Irishkaiser, most of the Directory took no part in the inner politics of US10, the newly designated homeserver and retired. The greatest convention the Directory called upon was the June Reforms - the talks resulted in creating the modern UNKNOWN ? Trading Company as we see today. After a debate, discussion and study, it was found out that the Company's main problems came not from the outside, but from within with lazy members and premiums filling in the ranks. The Directory decided to purge premium members to get the message of membership being valuable across, abolished QuART and Totanforce, but saved 222nd IB and reformed it to become the 222nd South Aspermont Regiment - the very model of the new Regimental System. Group Officers were also abolished in favor of Regimental Leaders. Item prices however, stayed the same. Outcry from Night's Watch and other players because of the June Reforms resulted in the subreddit being raided with downvotes and brigading, but the Directory did not give in to the pressure of whom they called "bullies" and "terrorists". The Directory also initiated an anti-premium campaign policy, declaring war on the Shotbow Premium community and for over a whole year, steadily demanded the reduction of premium influence and power over the game. Category:Organization